Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (9)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 165. Rodo: „Mit Quen geh ich nicht in ne Gilde bevor sie sich nicht ordentlich entschuldigt hat! HIMBEERE HIMBEERE ich heisse HIMBEERE. Und was ist mit allen die mich schon auf ihrer Friendlist hatten? Ausserdem nimmt mich doch so keiner mehr ernst!” Schlägt einige Maale fest mit den Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Heult sich an Arioths Schulter aus. „HIMBEERE! Ich muss dringen zu DocMorp.” 166. Quenzhal: /me schaut zu Rodo. “Ach das ist jetzt die Szene wo ich als Hexe verbrannt werde, oder?“ Grübelt. “Was fürn Ticket?! Oh ... naja, also ich find Himbeere recht hübsch für ne bärtige Elfe. Wollt mich ja selbst schon mal in Butterblümchen umbenennen lassen, aber der GM fands nich so doll. Dann sagte ich ihm, ich sei Quenz Do’Urden, aber er mochte die Sonderzeichen nich leiden. Naja, is halt Quen bei rausgekommen. Also was genau is an Himbeere schlimm? /w Gurbak: Ja, Rodo wegen seinem Namen ein Ticket zu schreiben und es dann auf mich zu schieben war schon eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Weiter so. /1 Also ich wär bei der bösen Gilde dabei. Der Streit zwischen Gurbak, mir und Rodo is die perfekte Voraussetzung für viel Ultra-Böses RP. 167. Rodo: ICH BIN N ORK KEINE ELFE DU HEXE! UND ICH WILL HARIBO HEISSEN WENN DER ALTE NAME NIMME GEHT NICHT HIMBEERE! is doch wahr, du plöde betze! 168. Quenzhal: Quen nickt lächelnd, während sie genüßlich an einem belegten Brötchen mampft. Wischt sich die Finger an ihrerer Robe ab und meldet Rodos Beitrag dem nächsten besten GM. Poweremotet sich dann in der Agentur für Meuchler mit garantierter Char-Delete-Funktion und heuert schon mal einen extrem bösen, fiesen und fähigen Schurken an. “Ich versteh dich völlig, Haribo-Ork. Ja, wirklich.” Lächelt verstehend, macht einen Screenshot und schreibt weitere Tickets gegen eine zufällige Auswahl an Namen unter /who Selbsthilfezentrum. Hat ihr Brötchen dann aufgegessen, poweremotet sich zu Rodo zurück, aktiviert ein AddOn, schreibt schnell etwas in ihr FlagRSP, woraufhin ihre Haut schwarz und ihre Haare weiß werden. Poweremotet sich die Fertigkeiten mit zwei Waffen und 300/300, geht langsam lasziv mit ihren Hüften wackelnd in ihrem neuen raren des Tieschas auf Rodo zu und zieht plötzlich und unglaublich blitzschnell, so schnell dass in der Luft ein deutliches ZWUUUSCH zu hören ist, zwei leuchtende epische Krümmsäääbel mit Dämonentöter-Verzauberung. "Nennt mich Quenz Do’Urden, Harhar." Vollführt einen wahrhaft atemberaubenden Luftsalto mit dreifacher Seitwärstdrehung über Rodo hinweg, landet perfekt in geschmeidiger Elleganz wie eine Katze hinter ihm und ... (edit: streicht das) ... tötet nebenbei dreizehn unbeteiligte NSC und zufällige Passanten ... und zwar mit einem einzigen Hieb ... und ... hackt dann einen Großen Bösen-Elite-Dämonen-Twink, der zufällig auch in der Nähe steht in tausend Stücke. Droht Rodo mit der ewigen Verdammnis. "DAS, harhar, werde ich gleich mit dir tun, wenn du das ‚Hexe’ nicht sofort zurück nimmst. DU ... DU ... Möchte-Gern-OOCler!!!" 169. Arioth: Arioth hüpft mitten in die Szenerie und sieht auf einmal aus wie ein blinder Tattergreis der zu lange im Unterholz rumgerobbt ist. Mit ihm ist eine Eule, die sich nun erhebt und über Rodo fliegt, während sie Murlocsche Kampfschreie von sich gibt. Arioth wackelt mit den Ohren, nickt verstehend und zielt auf Rodo. Scheinbar gibt die Eule murlocsche Zielkoordinaten durch, die der alte Waldläufer gekonnt umzusetzen weiß. Sein Schuß fliegt sogleich zielsicher los, trifft jedoch die Eule, welche tot zu Boden fällt. Natürlich bekommt er das nicht mit, da er blind ist, und deshalb rennt er mit offenen Armen an Quen vorbei, direkt an einen Baum, während er immer zu mit einem hessischen Dialekt schreit: „Drizzt! Drizzt, bisdh Du ‚äs? Isch bins, de’ Räinsche’r!” Die Rufe verstummen natürlich augenblicklich, als es Arioth in vollem Tempo gegen den Baum knallt und er sinkt bewußtlos zu Boden. Nicht ohne jedoch ein Ticket gegen Bugusing durch Baum losschickt. 170. Quenzhal: Hält sich vor lauter Überraschung die Hände vor den Mund ehe sie laut ausruft (und zwar nun in einer seltsamen Troll-Drow-Kombination: “De’Räinsche’r! Ichzä zeinz, da Quenz! Monti, altäz Hauz!“ Begrüßt Arioth aka De’Räinsche’r aka Montolio mit einem herzlichen Hallo. Hatte schon ihren Mauszeiger auf dem Begrüßungs-Umarmen-Makro, doch dann gibt es ein klatschendes Geräusch, als Arioth gegen den Baum knallt und daran hinunter zu Boden gleitet. Schnell läuft sie hin, fällt heroisch vor dem bewußtlosen Arioth auf die Knie und weint herzzerreißend. /me heult sich an eurer Schulter aus. “De’Räinsche’r! Nay!” /me heult sich an eurer Schulter aus. „NAAAYYY! Lazzen mix nix allän, maan.“ /me knufft euch. „Hey duze seinz ja gar nix tot, maan. Ichze zähn doch dein’n vollen HP-Balken, äy!” 171. Arioth: /w Quenzhal: Man stör diesen RP Event nicht! Doch, doch der Monti liegt im sterben! /e öffnet nur schwer die Augen /w Quenzhal: Oh, vergessen das er blind ist. Ok, ignorier das Emote Arioth tastet mit der Hand nach Quenzhal, erwischt versehentlich die Klinge eines der beiden ultrascharfen Krummschwerter woraufhin drei Finger abgeschnitten werden und Blut wild in den Himmel spritzt. “Do’Urden, nüwohr, bis Düühüüs?” /w Quenzhal: Mist, vergessen das er ja einen hessischen Dialekt hat “Mönsch, de Drizzt! An i han scho dachd me hänne ons verdaahn.” Ertastet nun endlich Quenzhals Gesicht und grabscht darin rum /w Quenzhal: Sorry, aber das machen Blinde so „Do’URDEN!” Keucht mühsam. „DURDEN!“ Spuckt Blut und ein paar Zähne. /w Quenzhal: Is geklaut, aber passt total fett drauf. „Do’Urden, denk immer daran: Aus großer Macht wächst große Verantwortung.“ Spuckt noch ein paar Liter Blut, keucht schwer und erschlafft daraufhin. /w Quenzhal Oki, ich log jetzt wieder um aufn Maintwink, bis gleich, cu! War cooler RP-Event! 172. Rodo: Rodo emotet sich nen langen baart, eine Robe und nen Stab. “Griaz eich i bin da elminsta, kim grad aus da höll da her und da hab i ghert das da Dizzt da is. Da hab i ma denkt, mei da schaust a hi! Dabei is des ja ga ned da drizzt sondan de dizzt. Dann gäh i moi wieder. Priatzeich!” Teleportiert sich schnell nach stormwind, und legt die blöden Magierklamotten ab, benutzt den Ruhestein und taucht hinter Quen auf. “Jaja die Quen, dann drohste mir gleich mit deinen Schwertkünsten! Ich schreib jetzt nen Ticket wegen Bugusing wennste dich nich bald entschuldigst! Ich weiß genau das Priester keine Schwerter benutzen können!” 173. Aithne: Aithne beendet gerade den Streit mit dem dritten GM in Folge, der ihr ihre volle Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee nicht ersetzen wollte indem sie ihn in die 1000-dimensionale Einheitskugel sperrt und bemerkt, dass alle verstorbenen gelootet wurden und die wichtigsten Statisten verschwunden sind. Baut daraufhin eine Exponentialfunktion als Zusatzantrieb in ihr gnomisches Elite-Flugmount um schneller hinter der Handlung her zu kommen. Füllt aber aus Versehen imaginäre Zahlen in den Tank, worauhin das Mount nur noch Kreise auf der komplexen Ebene zurücklegt . Sitzt schließlich auf endlich funktionieren Flugvieh und folgt den anderen. Schlagmichtot flüstert: Hallo Aithne. Mein Name ist Game Master Schlagmichtot. Du hast ein Ticket wegen einem verschwundenem Item geschrieben. Zu Schlagmichtot: EINS????? HAUFENWEISE!!!!! Schlagmichtot flüstert: Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass die Politik von Blizzard keinen Ersatz für unverschuldet verlorene Gegenstände vorsieht. Zu Schlagmichtot: Wofür bezahle ich mit meiner Gebühr eigentlich das Gehalt von euch unfähiger Bande. Schlagmichtot flüstert: Kann ich dir noch bei einem weiteren Problem helfen? Zu Schlagmichtot: ICH WILL MEINE VERDAMMTE volle Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee WIEDERHABEN!!!!! Schlagmichtot flüstert: Schön, dass ich helfen konnte. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend. Aithne schnappt sich den GM und zwingt ihn alle natürlichen Zahlen zu zählen bis er stirbt. Schreibt noch 3 weitere Tickets. Ist unterdessen über Quen, Arioth und Rodo angekommen und sieht die letzten Stücke ihres Forgotten Realms Import und setzt zur Landung an. OOC: DSA find ich auch voll cool. Wie war das mit dem Plan? Wer hatte den jetzt gelootet?? 174. Korbinian: Steht nach dem unvermeidlichen Serverdown erneut vor Bob dem Geistheiler. Beginnt laut eine Schimpftirade loszulassen in der er sich über Schneestürme beklagt. Um nicht noch einmal den Weg über die Treppe nach oben antreten zu müssen poweremotet er sich einen Gnomenlift, der ihn in Windeseile nach oben bringt und sich direkt in Raum 298ff, den Tempel des Kreuzzuges für wirklich gutes Rollenspiel™ öffnet. In diesem Moment tauchen 2 Peons auf die ein Überdimensional großes Schild mit der Aufschrift wiederbeleben und einen Druckknopf hochhalten. Korbinian schlägt so fest gegen den Druckknopf das dieser 1) in lauter winzig kleine leuchtende Sternschnuppen, die an der Zimmerdecke entlang ziehen, zerspringt und 2) eine der sofortigen Widerauferstehung (seelengebunden, 0815 Aufladungen) fallen lässt. Daraufhin nimmt er wieder seine volle Gestalt an, reisst sich Arioths klebriges Klebeband vom Hals und betastet interessiert seine dunkelrotviolette Narbe die um den ganzen Hals geht und bei Nacht ein seltsames Glühen abgibt. “Boah ey, super krasse Narbe – nun seh ich wirklich wie der derbste aller Helden aus.“ Entdeckt die ohmächtig am Boden liegende Calliope. Rennt sofort zum nächsten gut gefüllten Bierkasten und schleift diesen zur ohmächtigen Elfe. Poweremotet sich einen Allzwecköffner und öffnet eine Bierflasche um der Elfe die lebensspendende Flüssigkeit einzuflössen. Schnüffelt an der eben geöffneten Flasche, grinst erleichtert und leert sie in einem Zug. Öffnet die nächste Flasche, bettet Calliopes Kopf in seinem Schoß und beginnt ihr einhändig das Bier einzuflößen. Greift sich mit der anderen Hand selbst noch ein Bier, öffnet es und leert es in einem Zug. Korbinian sieht betrunken aus. Zieht aus seiner Tasche einen blauer Trichter, steckt den in Calliopes Mund und leert eine Flasche Bier hinein, öffnet 2 neue und leert diese nach. Sicherheitshalber enfernt er den Kopf wieder von Schoß. Steht langsam auf und wankt in Richtung Aithne die sternhagelvoll aussieht. Als Reiseproviant für die 5 Meter Strecke packt er sicherheitshalber noch 2 Kästen Bier ein. “Frau Gnom, der Hut steht dir ausserordentlich gut.” /1 He das reimt sich ja – und was sich reimt ist gut. ROFL!!!!!!!! „Hast du noch etwas von diesem lecker aussehendem dunkelroten Tee übrig?“ schaut Aithne tief in die Augen (dazu kniet er sich vor ihr auf das Logikwölkchen) und schenkt ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. /1 OOC: nein es ist nicht atemberaubend weil er zuviel Knoblauch oder sonst was gegessen hat, sonder das ist metaphorisch 175. Aithne: Aithne steht plötzlich wieder im Tempel des Kreuzzuges für wirklich gutes Rollenspiel™, bei Korbinian, der bewusstlosen Calliope und ein paar gelooteten Leichen. “Wtf? Tee? Scheiße das! Tasse ist weg seit Crash.” Erwidert Korbinians Blick und erleidet aufgrund des metaphorisch atemberaubenden Lächelns eine metaphorische Atemnot und erstickt fast metaphorisch bevor sie sich selbst mit einem metaphorischen Luftröhrenschnitt rettet, von dem sie eine metaphorische Narbe zurückbehalten wird. *keucht* „Uff!...hic!“ Aithne sieht betrunken aus. 176. Rodo: „Korbinian deine Narbe ist echt schön geworden und Arioth du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.” Macht sich noch einen Kasten Bier auf und leert ihn in einem Zug. Rodo scheint betrunken zu sein. /w Ainthe /ZUG bidde!...hic! Wie die Tasse ist weg? Haste schon Ticket geschrieben? Biste sicher das die nicht Quen geklaut hat? Die ist nämlich ziemlich diebisch. Mir hat sie auch schon was angetan. Mein Main-Char-Ork heist wegen ihr Himbeere. Und sie will sich nicht mal dafür entschuldigen. Wir sollten eine reine Gnomengilde gründen! Da nehmen wir keine Trolle auf. Auch nicht wenn sie so tun als wären sie Elfen. Arioth darf aber mitmachen, aber nur wenn er sich von seiner Mutter lossagt! Ich glaub die hat eh keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Seit dem er weiß das sie seine Mutter ist, ist er etwas ... friedfertig. Früher hat er spontan große Mengen milchtrinkender Zwerge niedergemetzelt, jetzt geht er nur noch andere Spieler ganken, oder will sie bei GMs verpetzen! Wir sollten dringend was gegen diese Quen unternehmen! 177. Quenzhal: Quen bemerkt dass Arioth aka De’Räinsche’r sich noch immer tot stellt, weil sein Charakter nach dem ausloggen noch nicht verschwunden ist. Wischt sich das triefende Blut aus dem Gesicht und bekommt einen Heulkrampf der allerdings auf das Feststecken ihrer /heulen-Makro-Taste zurückzuführen ist. /heulen /heulen /heulen Grummelt und passt sich dem Elite-RP mäßig an: „De’Räinsche’r! Nix gähn, maan!!” Bekommt endlich die Taste gelöst und lootet die Leiche, ehe sie despawnt. „Aha ... Umhang, Eule und diesen epischen der ultimativen Verdammnis. Krass, Epic-Kram. Und eines blinden Räinschers Noja....“ Dann sieht sie Elminster. „Elli altes Haus.“ Räuspert sich. „Ich meine: Älly, altez Hauz, oh... duzeh müzzen schon wieda wegz?“ Sieht Rodo hinter ihr auftauchen. „Na endlich!!! Ich hab schon gedacht, ich würde nie mehr ein Ticket bekommen.“ 178. Arioth: Arioth langweilt sich irgendwie beim Bogenmacher, nachdem dieser ihm die Rüstung repariert hat, und geht einsam eine Runde spazieren. Es dauert geschlagene zwei Stunden - welche für die Beteiligten ungefähr so lange sind wie... äh... das hier zu lesen - und Arioth ist zurück. An seiner Rüstung hängen allerlei Gedärme, Fleischfetzen, ein paar Pfeile stecken in seiner Rüstung und neben unzähligen Blutspritzern ziert seinen Hals ein riesiger Knutschfleck. Als wäre nichts geschehen, reibt er die Hände, worauf hin vorne links von ihm ein Lagerfeuer entsteht. Mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Quen setzt er sich hin und starrt dann - wie so oft - ins Leere. /raid OOC: Soz, war grad langweilig und war Anfängergebiet der Horde durchmetzeln. Wisst schon, spiel doch einen dieser verbissenen Halbdämonenvampire die einen unglaublichen Hass gegen Hordies haben. 179. Rodo: Rodo schaut auf sein Ehrefenster. „Na Supi Ari jetzt hamer n haufen ruchloser Morde. Du bist echtn n00b! 180. Quenzhal: Setzt sich zu Arioth ans Lagerfeuer und starrt Elite-RP-mäßig mit ihm zusammen ins Nichts, während sie in ihrem Flag RSP ihre melancholische Phase ausführlich über 3 Seiten beschreibt. Aber das ist nur ein geschicktes Täuschungsmanöver, denn in Wahrheit schaut sie währenddessen bei Thottbot, welche tollen Items man so finden kann. Tappt zurück auf ihren WOW-Schirm und sieht, wie sich das Namensschild des Händlers,welches eben noch grün war, nun in rot verändert. Blättert wie wild in ihrem Questlog, ob es dafür ne Quest gibt und stolpert durch Zufall über ihr Ehre-Fenster. „Verdammte Sch..., wo kommen die 25.368 Ruchlosen Morde plötzlich her??? Wer war das denn?! Rodo du... arg!!! Danke ey. Ich könnt dich echt...“ Quen lädt den der ewigen Verdammnis durch und hält volles Rohr auf Rodo. Die Thoriumpatronen der Eule bohren sich duch Rodo’s Fleisch wie ein Messer durch Butter. Blut spritzt Literweise überall durch die Gegend (auch dort, wo Rodo eigentlich gar nicht getroffen wird) und bildet einen knöcheltiefen Fluss in den Gängen. Zwei geschretterte Hörner rotieren im Sinkflug über den Flur, Gedärme, noch mehr Blut und Gehirn verteilen sich über die Wände und ergeben ein abstraktes Kunstwerk, von dem sich Quen vornimmt, es nachher für 300 Gold ins AH zu stellen. Als von Rodo nicht mehr in einem Stück übrig ist, als sein linker Huf, lächelt Quen zufrieden. „Das war gut.“ 181. Rodo: Findet sich plötzlich vor dem Geistheiler wieder. „Verdammter... Son... Queeen ich mach dich kalt!!!“ Rennt schnell zu seinen Huf zurück, versteckt sich als Geist hinter einer Zimmerpflanze, lässt sich wiederbeleben, und sogleich ertönt ein lautes Schmatzen, als ich anfange zu essen. Ich lege gleich mein Trollspalter (+3M Schaden auf Forentrolle) an und baue mich, sobald mein Gesundheitsbalken wieder voll ist, vor Quenz auf. „DAS WAR ICH NICH DU ZICKE! DAS WAR ARI! DER HAT DIE KLEINEN GECAMPT!“ Ich ramme den Trollspalter ganz einfühlsam und zärtlich in Quens Bauch, ziehe ihn wieder etwas heraus, nur um ihn dannach böse grinsend wieder hineinzurammmen. Mit leichten Druck nicht zu schnell aber auch nicht zu zaghaft und in einer fließenden Bewegung, ziehe ich das schöne Schwert zuerst nach Oben und lasse es dannach nach unten gleiten. Nach dieser Aktion liegt Quen fein säuberlich in Zwei hälften gespalten vor mir. Ich mache mich sofort daran den Körper fachgerecht zu kürschnern und zu zerlegen, um anschließend Leberpastete, Quenrippchen und Queneintopf zu kochen. Setze mich und beginnne zu essen. Diese Frau bringt mich noch dazu mal etwas unüberlegtes zu machen! 182. Quenzhal: Die Welt wird grau und ein bekanntes Fenster ploppt auf: „Sie sind soeben gestorben“. Quen grinst böse, was aber niemand außer ihr sieht. „Hi Bob, na was macht die Familie?“ Macht sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrer Leiche und stellt fest, dass sich die Reste in Rodos Speiseröhre bzw. Magen wiederfinden. Quen freut sich hämisch und hüpft als Geist direkt in Rodo Körper, um sich mit einem ‚Klick’ auf das Fenster „Jetzt wiederbeleben“ direkt in Rodos Körper zu materialisieren und in damit A) zu kontrollieren oder B) von innen heraus zu zerfetzen. Packt ihre Würfel aus: /random (1-2). Würfelergebnis: 2. Grinst sehr sehr böse, was aber niemand sieht, weil sie ja in Rodos Körper ist, greift blitzschnell zu ihrem Kürschnermesser und beginnt Rodo von innen heraus perfekt zu zerlegen. Als sie sich nach außen freigeschnetzelt hat, liegt Rodo wiedermal zermatscht, aber perfekt gekürschnter auf dem Flur. Schnell nutzt Quen den Ruhestein und portet sich in Raum 526f, dass Zimmer für frustrierte Thread-Schreiber (Kaffee-Automat integriert), wo sie sich immer noch sehr dämonisch und böse grinsend einen Kaffee holt und auf Rodo wartet. /afk 183. Rodo: „Mit dir spiel ich nichmehr!“ sage ich als ich mich vor Quen wiederbelebe. /sitzen. /kaffetrinken. /afk 184. Quenzhal: /kaffetrinken. /nicken. "Is doch eh Mist, wir brauchen wegen dem blöden RP echt Stunden, um diese Instanzen zu packen. Das nervt voll. Statt mal über sinnvolle Dinge zu labern, wie Items, EP’s oder Quests wolln alle nur RP geliefert haben. Ich mein, wir zerfetzen uns hier, damit die andren mal nen richtiges Elite-RP geboten bekommen und was machen die? Forenthreads lesen ... Hab von diesem Plüschtier-RP echt genug. Laß mal was richtiges bashen oder so. " 185. Rodo: Genau Quen du hast Recht! Hast du vorher den Crit bemerkt als ich dir den Trollspalter in den Bauch geschoben habe! Mann das waren über Schaden! Hast du zufällig grad nen Video gemacht? Das wär cool, dann würden die ganzen PvPler mal sehn was wir RPler so wegmoschen! 186. Calliope: Calliope erwacht dank Korbinian aus ihrer Ohnmacht und lässt sich das Bier einflössen. Durch den vorherigen Verzehr eines Faltentintling kommt es zu einer Kettenreaktion, die sie prompt ins Delirium, eine RP-Elite-Instanz, katapultiert. Sieht sich um: Vor ihr steht ein NPC undefinierbaren Geschlechts, der sehr, sehr böse aussieht. „Die Zeit ist gekommen, Azeroths Völker von ihrer Verderbtheit - entschuldigt bitte die schlechte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen - zu heilen. Nehmt diesen der vorübergehenden Gleichberechtigung. Er wird euch in eine Orc-Amazonen-Königin verwandeln, mit den umfassenden Rechten, euch im Forum als solche auszurufen und von jedem n00b Gehorsam einzufordern. Tötet dann - 10 tanzende Nacktelfen 0/10. Auf euch wartet eine dieser Belohnungen: der Vernunft oder Größe 80 D (+5 auf Sex-Appeal). Calliope hopst aufgeregt auf und ab. „Ui! Ein neues Oberteil!“ Kippt den Trank runter, verwandelt sich in eine Orc-Amazonen-Königin, macht einen neuen Thread im Forum mit dem Titel „Orc-Amazonen-Gilde“ auf und erfindet sich noch schnell einen RP-Elite-Orc-Namen. Nimmt dann den Ruhestein und landet neben Quen am Kaffeautomaten. „Grüße, Troll. Ich bin Angrola, die selbsternannte Orc-Amazonen-Königin. Wo geht es zur Nacktelfen-Tanzgruppe? Und seid ihr ein n00b, den ich unterwerfen kann?“ 187. Arioth: Hebt etwas motivationslos die Hand. "Nein, die nicht. Aber ich bin angeblich ein n00b. Sagt der da!" /target Rodo. /zeigen 188. Quenzhal: /nicken. /target Calliope. /target Arioth. /beckon. /setzen. /aufstehen. /kaffeeholen. /setzen. /kaffeetrinken. „Calli, dein Elite-RP is echt cool und so, krasse gute Story, aber das Elite-RP hier allgemein steckt grad inna Krise. Und wir müssen mal was dran machen. Hört mal zu, ich hab voll den Plan.“ /kaffeetrinken 189. Arioth: /setzen. /aufstehen. /setzen. /aufstehen. „Calliope, können wir Platz tauschen? Ich würd gern zwischen Dir und Quen sitzen.“ /umhergehen. /kaffeeholen. /kaffeetrinken. /w Jürgen: „Verdammt, welche Pfeiffe hat denn den Kaffee gemacht? Da steht der Löffel ja! /milchholen. /zuckerholen. /rumrühren. /kaffeetrinken. „Na ja, jetzt geht es besser.“ /gucken. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte